


NOVA | One Shot | try out.

by SilverEndings



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEndings/pseuds/SilverEndings
Summary: Nova gets transfered to Division ot capture the only hacker that Birkhoff sees as a rival. When the hacker gets tracked down to a normal street, Michael and his team head out to capture the hacker and bring her to Division alive. But when she attacks Division HQ, Percy isn't the only one who loses his patience.This is me trying out my fic, let me know what you think of it. With enough likes and stuff, I will write the whole story. Which might differ slightly from this one-shot. But I hope you enjoy this one-shot anyway!**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END**





	NOVA | One Shot | try out.

After being transferred to Division as the liaison agent for Sanctuary, Nova was walking down the hallways. Percy in front of her.  
He led her towards what seemed to be a normal meeting room. Inside the room, Nova realized she was probably the person they were waiting for. She noticed a guy with a stern look, his suit looked expensive and he sat up a bit too straight. The other guy had longer hair and sipped from his energy drink. The woman was more interesting. Her long hair and dress made her look sophisticated but her facial expression was one Nova had seen many times before.  
Percy sat down at the head of the table and motioned for Nova to sit as well.  
He cleared his throat and said, "This is the liaison agent from Sanctuary." The woman smiled at her, "My name's Amanda. The man in the suit is called Michael and the other one is Birkhoff." Nova looked at Birkhoff who ignored her and looked at Amanda. But it was Percy who broke the silence that had fallen over the room, "Nova, if you could inform us please." Nova nodded and grabbed her briefcase. She opened it and gave each person in the room a file. The word 'confidential' on the file was now a mere decoration.  
Nova opened her copy and spoke, "The hacker OZ has been a person of interest for Sanctuary for quite a while. Only for recruiting the hacker. OZ has been sighted on the deep web for years until she disappeared. A few weeks ago, Sanctuary came upon a file of the hacker. A file that had Division written all over it. My superiors want me to help Division to track down OZ and capture the hacker before she strikes again."

Michael spoke next, "How do we track her down and capture her? So far, no one has found her." Nova noticed Birkhoff looking away but didn't comment on it. She turned to Michael instead, "True, if OZ doesn't want to be found, you won't find her. However, I managed to get her address. Her most recent one." Nova showed the document with OZ's address on it. Birkhoff typed the address in a program and confirmed the address not a moment later. A satellite image showed a heat signature moving around in the house. Percy cleared his throat, "The mission is crystal clear: capture OZ and bring the hacker to Division alive. She could be a valuable asset for Division." Michael and Birkhoff nodded and left the room. Nova nodded and walked out too.

 

**OZ's HOUSE, THE FOLLOWING DAY.**

Michael and Birkhoff knocked on the front door. Nova standing behind them. A young woman, maybe late twenties opened the door. Her dark hair and blue-grey eyes widened at the sight of men and Nova. She stepped aside and the men exchanged a meaningful look before walking inside. Nova looked around while the young woman introduced herself, "My name is Cille. I live here, is there something wrong?" Birkhoff snorted, "I'm not stupid OZ." Cille looked confused, who was this OZ they spoke of? She looked at Nova and both women exchanged a look before Cille replied Birkhoff, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not OZ." Birkhoff put a piece of paper down, a code printed on the top half of it, "You know what this is. I'm not an idiot. You're a good actor but not that good." Cille looked at the piece of paper and frowned. She had no idea what it meant, she looked at Birkhoff and shrugged. Nova picked the piece of paper up, "That's too bad. We were hoping to find OZ." Cille crossed her arms, "Well maybe she's in the basement? Her little hacker lair." Nova smirked behind the men's backs. 

They walked downstairs and opened the door of the basement. The room was empty aside from at least eight screens lighting up the room and three keyboards. Birkhoff whistled, "Not bad. Not bad at all." Michael pressed the enter button and the eight screens turned red, a single line appeared on the screens:  _Ding Dong the witch is dead_ Birkhoff's face looked like he was staring eye to eye with his enemy. His rival. The screens changed and a hooded figure with a simple mask appeared. The voice coming from the boxes was distorted and clearly edited with a voice changer program.

_"Hello, Division. By now you must have realized I'm not home. Smoking me out is no option, don't be foolish. My demands are simple: delete all files you have on me and I will not hack into your servers. Yes, I managed to find a backdoor. Delete the files by tomorrow or else."_

"That's just a lame threat!" Nova said, "she can't be serious!" Cille glanced at the time stamp, "Euhm... The time stamp reads yesterday." Michael turned around to face her, looking shocked. His phone ringing, not a moment later, he answered the call. It was Percy, furious, someone had hacked into the Division servers and the screens read _Ding Dong the witch is dead_ Michael hung up and informed Birkhoff and Nova.

 

**DIVISION HQ.**

Arriving at Division HQ, they were stunned to see the computer screens. They all had the same message from OZ and it followed by _Checkmate._

Birkhoff started typing furiously and yelled at the first person who interrupted him. Nova watched him do his thing and couldn't help but slightly smile. She always liked it when people got worked up.   
Birkhoff managed to kick OZ out of the servers and made sure there were no backdoors open. 

 

 

  TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on writing a Nikita fic. Since I'm at season 2, I'll have plenty of stuff to use in the fic. However, me being me I'm adding a hint of magic in it. Because I thought: "if they government can hide Division, they can hide aliens and other things too." That doesn't mean the story will be completely changed. The magic will be a sub-element in the story and will not affect the story or the original story line. Which I'm trying to follow as best as I can. It will not interfere with character deaths, injuries, and decisions. Unless my plot asks for it.
> 
> If you don't like it, don't read it. But I can write a one-shot including the magic to show you what I mean. If you, the reader, want it. Otherwise, with enough likes and stuff, I will write my fic completely and you'll have to wait and see.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot anyways and I hope you like the concept. 
> 
> So, if you do'nt like the fic I could write (or want to write), don't read it.


End file.
